


I’ll stand by you (through blood, sweat, and tears)

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ways a Different Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Homophobia, Original Male Character - Freeform, Toronto Maple Leafs Ensemble - Freeform, Violence, for like two seconds, sorta - Freeform, which is why i tagged it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What’s up?” Michelle supplies, not looking up from her magazine.“We have a slight issue.”“What’s wrong this time?” Michelle puts the magazine on the coffee table.“Marty may or may not have found out that we’re in a relationship,” Auston answers quietly.(Or: Michelle and Auston tell the team about their relationship. It doesn’t go as well as they hoped.)





	I’ll stand by you (through blood, sweat, and tears)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DONT COME AT ME FOR THIS ITS FAKE 
> 
> If you see your name please go back. 
> 
> Also, since I apparently need to clarify: I’m not a homophobic person, thank you very much. I just had a bad day and I decided to write, and this happened. 
> 
> Trigger warning: homophobic language
> 
> Finally, I know the NHL has the You Can Play stuff, but in this fic it doesn’t exist.

 

“Mitchy!”

Auston threads her hands through the soft flow of Michelle’s hair.

“What’s up?” Michelle supplies, not looking up from her magazine.

“We have a slight issue.”

“What’s wrong this time?” Michelle puts the magazine on the coffee table.

“Marty may or may not have found out that we’re in a relationship,” Auston answers quietly.

Michelle looks alert at that.

“What did he say?”

“Nothing, he gave me the shovel talk. But I think we should tell the team. It’s getting so hard to keep this from them,” Auston runs her hands through her own hair.

“Yeah, I was thinking that too. We have practice in an hour; we could tell them there.”

“Okay, that works,” Auston smiles. “You’re adorable, you know that?”

“I’m well aware,” Michelle smirks back.

Auston pulls her up and kisses her sweetly.

“Hey now,” Michelle pulls back once Auston grips her hips. “We have to go to practice. We can do that later.”

Auston whines but complies, grabbing her bag and following Michelle out the door.

 

<•>

 

“PSA!” Auston yells when they’re in the locker room.

“She fucked someone to death, didn’t she?” Naz groans from his stall. “His funeral’s probably happening right now.”

Auston looks to Michelle and smirks a little.

Actually,” Michelle intervenes, “it would be _her_ funeral. That’s what we wanted to talk about.”

Morgan, Patty, and Willy have seemed to drop their side conversations, so Auston continues.

“I’m gay,” she blurts, not really having anything to say.

“Oh, okay,” Morgan’s the first one to speak after a few beats of silence. “Thanks for saying something. That was brave. We’re here if you need us.”

“We’re not done,” Michelle sighs. “I’m bi.”

Matt looks smug where he’s sitting. Michelle sticks her tongue out at him.

Most of the team looks unsure of what to do. Michelle looks to Auston, who is gazing softly at her.

“Fuck it,” she says, and grabs Auston by her neck.

Auston meets her halfway there and their lips meet. Some wolf whistles sound from the direction of Willy.

“Um, yeah,” Auston says dumbly when Michelle pulls back.

Most of the locker room is smiling, but Max looks conflicted.

“Max, you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost,” Michelle jokes.

“No,” Max mutters. “No. This isn’t right. We can’t have this on the team.”

“They’re not going to mess up team dynamics,” Morgan snips back. “They’ve been doing this a while, by the looks of it-“

“No, not that!” Max yells. “They can’t be gay. That’s not right. It’s fucking stupid. We don’t have room for a couple of fags on the team. I don’t have room for that.”

Auston’s heart drops and she whines a little, which must have been out loud, because something inside Michelle snaps, and the floodgates open.

“Fuck you. Fuck you, you know that, Max?” Michelle says. “It is fucking okay, because we’re literally the same fucking people we were before. It’s okay because you don’t have any say in what we choose to do, so don’t go around thinking you can.”

Michelle stands up and crosses her arms over her chest. She stalks toward Max. Morgan tries to calm her down, but his hand is swatted away.

“Another thing, Max, you don’t know me. You don’t know Auston. You don’t know how we met, you don’t know when we fell in love. That’s right. Love. We love each other. Don’t go around judging people on anything. Any little fucking thing.”

Michelle is right up in Max’s face. Every word that comes out of her mouth is punctuated with a finger pointing in the direction of his chest.

“If you think that you’re going to bring both of us down by your little hate issue, you can be damn sure you won’t. Auston’s stronger than you now, and she’s stronger than you’ll ever be. So do us all a favor. Stop being a dick, leave this room, request a trade, and get out of our shit.”

Nobody’s anticipating Max fist to go cracking down on Michelle’s nose. It connects with a deafening crack.

Michelle brings both hands up to her face and they pull away with blood. She doesn’t care. She rears her head up and tries to charge back at him, but she’s held back by Auston and Morgan.

“Let me go!” She screams at them, but they only tighten their grips.

Babcock runs in at that moment, taking in the scene.

“What the hell is going on here?” He yells.

Max tries to get at Michelle again, but Babcock catches him and orders security to take him out of the room.

By the time Max is taken to the police station and the officers have cleared out, Michelle is sobbing in Auston’s lap. Auston’s rubbing soft circles on her back.

“Are you okay Mitchy?” Patty asks softly.

Michelle nods, unable to form words.

She stays like that for the rest of the evening and she’s pretty sure she falls asleep, because when she blinks her eyes open she sees white.

<•>

 

White isn’t the greatest color to wake up to. It’s too bright and boring, and it’s giving Michelle a headache.

She moves to rub her eyes and hisses at the shockwave of pain that travels through her face.

“Hey, hey,” someone says, and it takes Michelle a while to figure out that it’s Auston.

“Where are we?” she asks, trying to will her eyes to focus.

“At the hospital,” Auston replies. “We got your nose checked out. It broke, but it’s not bad. You’ll be back in a couple weeks.”

Michelle lets out a dramatic sigh and tries to sink further into the pillow.

“You know what? I think we should raise awareness to this kind of stuff, you know? This shit happens to so many people.” Michelle’s not sure if she’s talking or the pain medication is.

“Yeah?” Auston’s face lights up. “I think that’s a good idea.”

“I mean, there aren’t any people in the league who are out to the public yet, but I know a few who are out to a few people.”

“Such as?” Auston quirks an eyebrow.

“Tyler Seguin and Jamie Benn are in a relationship,” Michelle answers. “And Stromer, she’s bi.”

“Davo?” Auston asks.

“Yeah, they’re lovey-dovey for each other. It’s really gross sometimes.”

“Oh, and we’re not lovey-dovey, so to speak?”

“Nope, not one bit,” Michelle winks.

Auston leans down to kiss the smirk off her face, bopping her nose it the progress. Michelle lets out a honk.

“Jeez, no bedside manner?” she chirps.

“I’m sorry,” Auston whispers, beet red.

“Oh my god, it’s fine,” Michelle laughs. “So are we going to call Segs and company?”

“You know what? Let’s do it,” Auston says.

Michelle claps her hands and grabs her phone when Auston hands it to her.

**To: Tyler Seguin, Jamie Benn, and Dylan Strome –** hey segs its mitchy. aus and i want to start a thing for non-straight people in the league. like a safe space i guess? lmk if you want to help.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I should finish this. Also, I don’t appreciate hate comments, so don’t leave them.


End file.
